Crazy Crosswords
Crazy Crosswords is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor challenges the smartest members of Holly's Puppy Pound in the form of a Crossword Game Show. Plot Part One (Vigor draws something in the recreation room and makes the final touches) Vigor: Complete! This wacky crossword puzzle will stump the intelligence of my friends.(snickers) (Moon Spark enters.) Moon Spark: Hi, Viggy. What'cha making? Vigor: AAH! Huh? Oh, hi, Moon Spark. I was making a giant crossword puzzle to test the smarts of the pound members. Moon Spark: Crossword puzzles? I love crossword puzzles! Where do I sign up, Viggy? Vigor: Signup's not necessary. now, please will You inform all the smart members to the Pound's recreation room? Thank you. Moon Spark: Okay, Viggy. (A while later, Moon Spark has gathered Gamma, Gloomy, Howler, Amy, Dexter, Puzzle, Veronica, Faith, Cooler, Calvin, Nose Marie, Sarge, Gordon, Rosy, Sapphire, Templeton, Glimmer, TJ, DJ, Darius, Antonio, Elaine, Saul, Stuffy, and Iris in the recreation room.) Moon Spark: Here they are, Viggy. Vigor: Thank you. Everyone, the reason Moon Spark called you is that I want to test You in a Crossword Competition. Sapphire: A crossword competition? Stuffy: What are the rules, Vigor? Vigor: I'll say the number of letters, then the clue, Whoever gives Me the correct answer first gets a point. the contestant with the most points when the game's over wins. What do you say? Cooler: Do we split in teams? Vigor: Well... (counts the competitors.) 5 wild card teams of Five. Everyone grab any of these 25 cards. anyone who gets a vowel, will form a team. (Vigor grabs a bowl. Inside the bowl are twenty five cards.) Vigor: Choose wisely. (Sarge picks up the paper first. Later, everyone chooses a piece of paper.) Vigor: All right. How many of you have the letter "A"? (Faith, Ming, Nose Marie, Puzzle, and Sapphire raise hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "E"? (Cooler, Saul, Calvin, Veronica, and Stuffy raise their hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "I"? (TJ, Gamma, Sarge, Darius, and Antonio raise their hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "O"? (DJ, Rosy, Gordon, Howler, and Gloomy raise their hands.) Vigor: Finally, how many of you have the letter "U"? (Glimmer, Elaine, Amy, Dexter, and Templeton raise their hands.) Moon Spark: What do I get to do in the game, Viggy? Vigor: You can keep score. Moon Spark: All right. Cooler: I have two more questions: When does the competition start? And is it going to be broadcasted live? Vigor: No, it won't be broadcasted live. But to commemorate the event, I'll be videotaping everything. Cooler: Oh. But, when will it start? Vigor: Anytime You want. Cooler: Okay. But, are there any elimination rounds? Vigor: Only after a team gets to 15 first wins or whoever's furthest when 60 clues are given Wins and will go to the final Crossword Sprint. Cooler: Okay. Gordon: I got my Kintendo DDS to let you record the footage of the game. Vigor: No, I've a video camera to record everything. Now, let the competition start. Six-Letter word. Hit Four of these, you're out. (Gamma buzzes in.) Vigor: Team "I"? Gamma: Strike. (Sound of a Scrabble Blocker is heard.) Vigor: No. Howler: Ah. (Buzzes in.) Whammy! (a Point is added to Team "O") Vigor: Right. (Moon Spark puts a card saying "one" in Team O's booth.) Vigor: Okay. Ten-letter word. It's a very old CD player. (Cooler buzzes in.) Cooler: Gramophone. Vigor: Correct. (A point is added to Team E as Moon Spark adds a point.) Vigor: Eight letter word. A state that's also known as the Praire State. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor